Trick or Treat
by Take Your Sweet Time
Summary: Jason and Reyna are preparing for Halloween and they get some unexpected trouble.


**Happy Halloween!**

* * *

Jason and Reyna were in Reyna's praetor cabin, preparing a bowl of candy for the trick or treaters.

"Can I eat the candy," Jason pleaded, "Just one piece."

Reyna sighed, "One candy leads to another."

"It does not!" Jason shouted in a childish voice.

Reyna shrugged, "It doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter what?" Jason asked.

"You will not get candy." Reyna said.

"Why not?" Jason asked. There was a knock on the door.

"Answer the door." Reyna ordered.

"I don't have to." Jason snapped. Reyna looked at Jason with an expression that said, what did you say to me. "I'll get it." Jason whimpered, and left to answer the door.

"Trick or treat!" Two voices yelled. Reyna turned to see who screamed.

"Bobby, why did you dress like a cow?" Jason asked Bobby.

"I like utters." Bobby replied.

"I swear, something is wrong with that kid." Dakota said.

"Oh, yeah, I, at least, ain't dress like the kool-aid man!" Bobby yelled.

"For your information, the kool-aid man is red, I am purple." Dakota pointed out. Reyna looked at Dakota, and Bobby's costume: Bobby wore a cow costume with black spots, and a red necklace with a bell tied around his neck. Bobby's face was painted with black spots, like his costume, and his head was located in the neck of the cow with the cow's face on top of Bobby's head. Dakota wore a kool-aid man costume that was purple, and his head was on top of kool-aid man's face.

"Aren't you guy old to go out an ask for candy?" Jason asked.

"It's for a good cause." Bobby said.

"This ought to be amusing," Reyna interrupted, "what cause?"

"The Bobby Cause." Bobby said with sadness.

"The Bobby Cause?" Jason repeated.

"Yes, help Bobby, the mental child, cover his medical treatments from getting beat up so badly. One change at a time. One piece of candy can make a huge difference, between life and death." Dakota narrated while Bobby did puppy eyes.

"Medical bills?" Reyna asked.

"Yes, me, and Dakota are growing up." Bobby said.

"Saving money." Dakota said.

"How is trick or treating saving money?" Jason asked.

"For the love of Pluto," Bobby said as he slammed his forehead with his hand, "we don't need to buy the candy! It's free. No money."

"Plus, the money we save will be put in good use." Dakota said.

"Like what?" Jason asked.

"Covering our expenses." Bobby said.

"What kind of expenses?" Jason asked.

"When we break stuff," Bobby whispered softly, while Dakota whistled.

"When you guys break stuff?" Jason asked to clarify.

"Yes." Bobby admitted.

"You use the money to cover the things you two break." Jason said.

"No, Bobby breaks them." Dakota clarified.

"I do not!" Bobby yelled.

"What about Jason's baseball bat?" Dakota asked Bobby.

"My bat? You two broke my baseball bat?" Jason asked.

"Not me, Bobby broke the bat. Bobby thought he can swing like Babe Ruth and things lead to another." Dakota said.

"Bobby, is that true?" Jason asked patiently.

"Yes." Bobby whispered, and looked at the floor with his cow ears down; Jason raised his hand to slap Bobby, but Dakota stopped him.

"Calm down." Dakota instructed Jason.

"Bobby broke my bat." Jason said.

"Trick or treat," Bobby said as he held out his Halloween basket.

"I'll give you a treat." Jason threatened.

"Jason?" Reyna said. Jason turned, and looked at Reyna. "Here," Reyna said as she pointed to the side next to her.

"Why are the two praetor of Rome together in the female praetor's cabin? The two praetor are unsupervised?" Bobby asked.

"Good question." Dakota commented.

"One kiss can lead to other things." Bobby said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"We're getting ready for the kids that will trick or treat." Jason said.

"Sure you were," Bobby said, "Jason, I never knew you were in that level."

"What level?" Jason asked.

"I guess you wouldn't like it if word got out." Bobby said mysteriously.

"Are you Octavian's long-lost brother?" Dakota joked.

"No, that's gross. I want candy. Trick or treat." Bobby said as held out his Halloween basket, again.

"No." Jason said.

"Fine, you get trick." Bobby said as he walked to the door.

"You shouldn't have done that." Dakota warned.

"I'm not afraid of a guy dressed in cow utters." Jason said.

"I'm a cow, thank you very much. I, at least, don't have my life resembling as Harry Pooter." Bobby said.

"It's Harry Potter." Dakota corrected.

"Whatever." Bobby said.

Dakota looked at Jason, "Bobby has a point. Jason, you have a scar but on the top of your lip, Hera hates you like Harry's aunt, you defeated the dark lord Kronos like Harry with Lord Voldemort. Your Harry Potter!"

"I am not! Out!" Jason yelled.

"You will feel my wrath, Jason Grace." Bobby warned.

"Bobby, you're as scary as Neville Longbottom." Dakota said.

"Let's go." Bobby said as he walked out of Reyna's cabin; Dakota followed Bobby.

"Well, that was amusing." Reyna commented.

"How come you were quiet the whole time?" Jason asked.

Reyna pursed her lips before she spoke, "You seemed to have that showdown under control."

"Great, can I have candy?" Jason asked.

"Sorry, Harry, you can't have candy." Reyna said.

"I am not Harry Potter!" Jason yelled.

"I know, but it annoys you when I say, Harry Potter." Reyna said.

"Yes, I know." Jason said.

"Let's sit on the couch and wait for the children." Reyna said as she sat on the brown-leather couch.

"We're not wearing any costumes." Jason realized.

"Yes, we are." Reyna said.

"Like?" Jason asked as he sat next to Reyna.

"Go grab a broom and a celestial bronze ball we have in the weaponry room." Reyna said.

"Ha-ha." Jason laughed, sarcastically.

"Your face can be used as a mask." Reyna said with amusement in her eyes.

"You like this face." Jason said under his breath.

"What?" Reyna asked with her eyes wide open, and then returned to their normal shape.

"Nothing." Jason said. The lights went out. "The lights are out."

"Jeez, I didn't know that." Reyna said sarcastically.

"Let me turn on a candle." Jason said as he grabbed a candle and lit it.

"We should check it out." Reyna said.

Jason sighed, he'd rather talk to Reyna than go check something out, "We should get a flashlight."

"I don't have a flashlight here." Reyna said.

Jason smiled, "I thought Reyna was prepared for anything."

"I'm prepared to punch you in the face." Reyna snapped.

Jason raised his hand in surrender, "Okay."

"Do you have a flashlight?" Reyna asked.

"In my cabin." Jason said.

"Lets go get your flashlight." Reyna said as she walked to the door.

"It's dark." Jason complained.

"It gives us a better reason to fetch the flashlight." Reyna said.

Jason sighed, "Fine." He said as he got up from the sofa, and walked to where Reyna was. Jason and Reyna walked to Jason's cabin.

"What's that?" Reyna asked.

"What?" Jason asked confused.

"That noise." Reyna whispered. Jason tried to listen what Reyna was talking about, but he couldn't listen to anything besides the crickets.

"I hear crickets." Jason said. Reyna smacked his arm.

"Listen." Reyna said. Reyna heard things smashing. Jason listened, but continued to hear crickets.

"I can't hear." Jason complained.

"Listen." Reyna repeated. Reyna's hands brushed against Jason's hand; Jason blushed. Jason heard noises; he heard sounds of things smashing.

"Smashing?" Jason asked.

"Yes." Reyna confirmed.

"Come on then," Jason said as he grabbed Reyna's hand. The more steps Jason and Reyna took, the more louder they heard the smashing.

"Disgusting." Reyna said.

"What happened?" Jason asked with concern.

"I stepped on something." Reyna said.

"What did you step on?" Jason asked.

"An egg?" Reyna said confused.

"Let's keep going." Jason said. Jason, and Reyna continued to walk until they were in front of Jason's cabin; they saw two figures.

"Do you hear that bell?" Reyna asked.

"You have good hearing." Jason complimented.

"Hearing is one of the things used for war." Reyna said.

"Hearing your enemy coming?" Jason asked.

"Exactly." Reyna confirmed.

"Do you want to tackle them?" Jason asked.

"Ready when you are." Reyna said as she released her hand from Jason's. Jason felt a ting of sadness when Reyna released herself from his grasp.

"Go." Jason said. Jason and Reyna ran towards the two figures, and tackled them to the ground. Jason saw the person's face he attacked, from the moonlight, Bobby. Reyna saw the person's face she attacked, from the moonlight, Dakota.

"Really, throwing eggs?" Jason asked Bobby.

"I would've gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling kids." Bobby said.

"That sounds familiar." Dakota said.

"Why," Jason asked as he got Bobby up from the ground.

"Trick or treat." Bobby said.

"Just because I refused to give you candy." Jason said.

"I told you." Bobby said.

"You need to clean the eggs that you threw at my cabin." Jason said as he pointed at his cabin.

"No, it's trick or treat, not trick, and clean your cabin or treat." Bobby said.

"He has a point." Dakota agreed with Bobby.

"Shut up kool-aid man." Jason said.

"Someone is grouchy." Dakota muttered.

"Tomorrow, you two knuckleheads will clean my cabin." Jason ordered.

"Nah, we ain't cleaning the inside." Bobby said.

"I don't want to smell those smelly boxers like last time." Dakota said as he shivered.

"I didn't knew they were their." Jason said.

"How can you not know?" Dakota asked.

"Calm down." Bobby ordered as his cow bell whistled.

"Hush, utter boy." Dakota snapped.

"We should use the funding." Jason said.

"No!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Why not?" Jason asked.

"It won't be moo-tastic." Bobby said.

"Quit it." Reyna ordered.

"They egged my cabin." Jason said.

"I am aware of that, Bobby and Dakota will clean the outside of the cabin, tomorrow. Bobby, and Dakota, go trick or treating." Reyna instructed.

Bobby sighed, and grabbed his Halloween bucket, "Trick or treat." He told Reyna.

"Wait." Reyna said as she ran back to her cabin. She came back the bowl of candy she and Jason prepared earlier. Reyna grabbed a handful of candy, and dropped it in Bobby's Halloween basket.

"My turn," Dakota said as he grabbed his Halloween basket, "Trick or treat." He told Reyna. Reyna grabbed a handful of candy, and dropped it in Dakota's Halloween basket.

"Simple as that." Bobby told Jason.

"Save some more candy when we come back." Dakota told Reyna.

"Very well." Reyna said.

"Come on Dakota, lets moo to New Rome." Bobby said.

"Moo." Dakota agreed. Both, Dakota, and Bobby walked to New Rome.

"You give them candy, and not me." Jason said, outraged.

"I don't want my house decorated with eggs." Reyna said.

"Why haven't you given me candy?" Jason asked.

"You haven't asked." Reyna pointed out.

"I did." Jason said.

"Properly." Reyna said.

Jason smiled, "Trick or treat." He said.

Reyna walked to Jason, went on her toes, and lightly kissed his cheek.

"I like this candy." Jason said.

"I knew you would." Reyna said.

"You should give me that candy more often." Jason smiled.

"No, it's rare." Reyna said.

"The candy was sweet, but innocent as well." Jason said.

"Don't get used to it." Reyna warned.

"I won't." Jason assured her.

"Good." Reyna said.

"I'll just wait for the rarest candy in earth." Jason said.

"Which is?" Reyna asked.

Jason placed his thumb on Reyna's lips; Reyna shivered, she isn't used to a lot of physical contact. "I think you know what I mean." Jason said.

"Good luck with that." Reyna said.

"Happy Halloween, Reyna." Jason said.

Reyna felt the curve of her lip go up, "Happy Halloween, Jason."

* * *

**Like? Hate? What do you think about Bobby's and Dakota's costume? The comparison between Jason and Harry are similar.**

**Grammar? Like always, you guys know the drill: leave a review!**


End file.
